Western society places great emphasis on personal appearance and in particular one's weight. Diets and weight loss programs are extensively advertised and utilized by many people with varying degrees of success. There continues to be a search for new and effective means to facilitate weight loss.
Obesity is the most prevalent, chronic, medical condition in our society. Being overweight or obese is directly or indirectly associated with a vast number of diseases including hypertension, diabetes, cardiovascular disease, and gallstones, for example. Also, diminished self-image with consequent psychological maladjustments are linked to being overweight. As such, those who are overweight often experience more health problems and shortened life expectancies.